


Padre e hija

by Lizpi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poema sobre los sentimientos de un padre hacia su pequeña hija. Porque para ellos, siempre somos pequeñas princesas. Posible Ron/Rose, pero queda a la imaginación del lector. Dedicado a todos los padres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padre e hija

_Sonríe._

Sonríe y piensa que su sonrisa fue creada por los ángeles.

Sonríe y cree que podría pasar horas y horas admirándola.

Porque cuando sonríe, su mundo se detiene y solo existe ella...

 

_Llora._

Llora con un sentimiento profundo, que le duele en el alma.

Llora y cree que su corazón se va a romper en mil pedazos.

Llora y sufre con ella, porque cuando ella llora, él también.

 

_Cae._

Cae y se raspa los pies, sangrando y cortando su frágil cuerpo.

Cae y su impacto es grande, tanto que resuena en sus oídos.

Cae y tiene la certeza de que en cada momento él la levantará.

 

_Ríe._

Ríe a carcajada limpia, haciendo que sus ojos azules lagrimeen.

Ríe y sus entrañas le duelen por el esfuerzo de alegrarse tanto.

Ríe y él también lo hace, porque su risa hace su vida más feliz.

 

_Habla._

Habla y es sincera, con voz pausada y ligeramente placentera.

Habla alto, para que todos la escuchen a pesar de ser pequeña.

Habla y se enorgullece de sus palabras porque ha crecido tanto.

 

_Duerme._

Duerme y sueña con miles de estrellas que se pueden tocar.

Duerme y su respiración es calmada como la brisa del mar.

Duerme y él piensa en ella, velando su sueño hasta la eternidad.


End file.
